Perfect World
by Shamandalie
Summary: Heero découvre de manière douloureuse que ce monde n'est pas aussi parfait et fort que le Perfect Soldier... ou comment faire un résumé pourri dans les règles de l'art


Série : Gundam Wing (on s'en serait douté je crois)  
Auteur : Ookami-qui-se-traîne-ses-12000-autres-pseudos-derrière-elle-Yang  
Genre : Oneshot, POV de Heerochoupinoufleurdumatinaveclaroséedessusquec'estsuperbeaurouuuuuuuuuulàc'estsûrFlorinoirm'arefilésamaniedeslongspseudosquetoutlemondes'enficheetsurtoutlepersoconcernéYuy, songfic, du OOC peut-être, peut-être pas, j'sais pas !  
Disclaimers : Le banc est à moi ! J'aimerai bien aussi avoir ce qui est dessus mais j'crois pas que tout le monde voudra me le laisser...  
Petit blabla : Voilà j'avais encore envie de faire un oneshot croisé avec une songfic (ya tellement de chansons que je veux mettre en histoire ! lol) ça doit être une manière pour moi de souffler entre deux grands fanfics ! Enfin allez, bonne lecture pour ceux qui liront "ça" !

Chapitre unique.

Un banc. Pas n'importe lequel. Le notre. Celui où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Où nous nous retrouvions, toujours. Chaque fois que je partais en mission et que je revenais, je passais par ce chemin. Et je te trouvais là, toujours là, à m'attendre. Je me permettais un sourire. Juste pour toi. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tu te levais, tu venais te serrer contre moi, et me faisais oublier les horreurs que j'avais commises plus tôt. Les morts, les victimes, le sang, les explosions, les massacres, les combats.

J'étais heureux, avec toi. Tout semblait vraiment parfait. Je suis le Soldat Parfait. Qui vivait dans un Monde Parfait. Mais, en fin de compte… ce monde n'est pas si parfait que ça. Je relève la tête. Le ciel est sombre. Les nuages noirs empêchent le peu de lumière du jour mourant d'éclairer l'allée. Je ne te vois nulle part. Pourquoi suis-je là d'abord ? Parce que… j'espère encore…

**I never could've seen this far**

Tout était si parfait. Nous vivions au jour le jour. Je ne pensais jamais à demain pour nous. Mes seuls projets étaient les missions. Jamais je n'imaginais comme nous serions, nous deux, dans le futur. Tout était parfait, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

**I never could've seen this coming**

Comment aurais-je pû deviner que ça arriverait ? Comment aurais-je pû m'en douter ? Tout était si beau… si parfait… moi, le Soldat Parfait, sans émotions, j'avais fini par en avoir, finalement, par les accepter, et par les partager avec toi… J'ai fait des efforts. J'ai arrêté de fuir mes sentiments. Tu m'as aidé à les exprimer. Avec toi. Et maintenant...

**Seems like my world's falling apart, yeah**

Oui... c'est vraiment comme si tout mon petit monde parfait tombait en morceaux... des éclats de verre… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ce bonheur était fragile… comme du cristal…

**Why is everything so hard ?**

J'ai si mal... pourquoi est-ce que donc c'est si dur ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi as-tu dit tout cela… ? Pourquoi… ?

**I don't think I can deal with the things you said**

Désolé… je ne crois pas… que je puisse accepter ces mots… ces choses que tu m'as craché au visage…

**It just won't go away**

Non… ces paroles ne pourront pas disparaître. Même en faisant des efforts, rien ne pourra les effacer. Pourquoi ? Tout était si parfait… un monde parfait... mais non...

**In a perfect world**

Dans un véritable monde parfait... s'il était vraiment parfait, ce monde dans lequel nous sommes…

**This could never happen**

Ca n'arriverait pas. Ce ne serait tout simplement pas possible. Rien de tout ça ne serait vrai. Un cauchemar, rien d'autre.

**In a perfect world**

Un monde aussi parfait que le soldat que je suis... Dans un monde parfait…

**You'd still be here**

Oui. Tu serais encore là, avec moi... tu n'aurais jamais dit tout ça…

**And it makes no sense**

Non, ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça…

**I could just pick up the pieces**

Je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre... seulement ramasser les morceaux qui restent… ceux de mon cœur brisé… ceux de ce bonheur détruit… ceux de la vitre que tu as cassée en partant… Ces morceaux de verre qui me déchirent chaque fois que je les vois… au point que je n'arrive même pas à les regarder longtemps… je n'arrive pas à les ramasser… je ne peux qu'essayer…

**But to you**

Je suis sûr que pour toi... pour toi… qui dois être si loin, maintenant…

**This means nothing **

N'est-ce pas ? Ca ne veut rien dire. 

Nothing at all

Rien du tout.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains croisées. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... ce monde parfait n'était qu'une illusion... et je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger… de l'aider à exister… j'ai été faible… incapable de comprendre quand il aurait fallu que je réagisse…  
**  
I used to think that I was strong**

C'est ce que je croyais. Je me prenais pour quelqu'un de fort. Un guerrier. Un Soldat Parfait. Je me sentais puissant. Capable de tuer. De protéger les autres. De vaincre Oz. Mais...

**Until the day it all went wrong**

Ce jour là, j'ai déchanté. Très vite. Quand ça a mal tourné… que tu es parti… après m'avoir dit tout ça… et brisé la vitre… J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas si fort que ça…

**I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah**

Oui... j'ai besoin d'un miracle pour réussir à passer à travers tout ça... cette douleur… ce vide… ton absence… ma culpabilité…

**I pictured I could bring you back**

J'ai rêvé. J'ai espéré... j'ai imaginé que tu reviendrais... que ce n'était qu'une petite dispute… rien d'aussi grave…

**I pictured I could turn back time**

J'ai cru que j'aurais une seconde chance... qu'on pourrait recommencer… que maintenant je pourrais comprendre, que je pourrais voir arriver ce genre de désastre… Je me suis imaginé tout ça…

**Cause I can't let go**

Non, je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas laisser tomber… c'est trop dur.

**I just can't find my way, yeah**

Non, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé de trouver mon chemin… de continuer. Mais je ne peux pas.

**Without you I just can't find my way  
**  
Sans toi je ne peux pas trouver ma voie. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je ne peux rien faire… Ne plus te voir m'attendre sur ce banc quand je reviens de mes missions est une véritable torture. Ce monde ne peut pas être parfait avec une telle douleur...  
**  
In a perfect world**

Un véritable monde parfait. Sans douleur. Sans torture.

**This could never happen**

Jamais. Ca ne serait jamais arrivé si nous étions vraiment dans un monde parfait.

**In a perfect world**

Parfait... comme le Soldat...

**You'd still be here**

Je te verrais à nouveau m'attendre sur ce banc, et venir vers moi quand je reviens…

**And it makes no sense**

Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne peux pas comprendre.

**I could just pick up the pieces**

C'est tout ce dont je suis capable... ramasser les débris… constater ma bêtise… avoir des remords…

**But to you **

Tu es loin, sans doute. Ailleurs… alors pour toi…

**This means nothing**

Je suis sûr que tu n'y penses même pas… ça ne veut rien dire pour toi…

**Nothing at all  
**  
Rien du tout...

C'est si douloureux. Ce monde est loin d'être parfait. Que pourrais-je faire ? Rien… tu es parti… Devrais-je essayer de te retrouver ? Ou… aller en parler avec les autres ? Demander des conseils ? Ou... fuir ma douleur ?

**I don't know what I should do now**

Non, je ne sais pas... que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je suis perdu…

**I don't know where I should go**

Où devrais-je aller ? Et d'ailleurs devrais-je partir ? N'est-ce pas mieux de rester ici... ?

**I'm still here waiting for you**

Tu dois le deviner. Du moins je l'espère. Je suis encore ici. Je t'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre… je suis seul…  
**  
I'm lost when you're not around**

Je suis perdu. Seul, sans toi... je ne peux rien faire. Sans toi, je suis perdu…

**I need to hold on to you**

J'ai besoin de toi. De ta présence. De ta chaleur. De ta force. Si j'ai réussi ces missions, c'était pour toi. Je voulais toujours revenir pour toi. Je me battais de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir retourner dans cette allée, te retrouver sur ce banc.

**I just can't let you go, yeah, yeah  
**  
Non, je ne peux pas... j'aimerais te laisser partir de mon âme… mais impossible… tu en fais partie. Je ne peux pas te laisser disparaître de mon cœur, ou de ce qu'il en reste. C'était si parfait… et si fragile…

**In a perfect world**

Une véritable perfection… un monde vraiment parfait…

**This could never happen**

Qui ne serait pas fragile… mais fort… comme je croyais l'être… un monde où tout cela n'arriverait pas…

**In a perfect world**

Dans un monde aussi parfait que le Soldat que je suis…

**You'd still be here**

Nous serions encore ensemble…

**And it makes no sense**

Non… ça n'a pas de sens… ma vie n'a plus de sens maintenant… sans toi…

**I could just pick up the pieces**

Les morceaux qu'il me reste…

**But to you**

Si loin, sans doute… ailleurs… sans moi…

**This means nothing**

Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir pour toi ? Aucune. Ca ne veut rien dire, pour toi…

**Nothing at all**

Rien du tout…

Je suis toujours là, sur ce banc. La nuit tombe. J'observe mes pieds. J'attends. Comme toi tu m'as attendu. Comme toi tu m'attendais, avant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, à part attendre. Espérer… Est-ce inutile ? Sans doute… mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre… et toi… tout cela te laisserait sans doute indifférent si tu l'apprenais… tu en rirais peut-être…

**Nothing, nothing at all**

Rien... rien du tout... Ca ne signifie rien du tout... est-ce que ça a jamais voulu dire quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Si parfait… si fragile… un bonheur éphémère… mais je ne peux plus m'en détacher… je ne peux plus reprendre mes airs de soldat indifférent à tout. C'est fini, tout ça. Tu as fait tomber le masque et je suis incapable de le remettre. Mais je suppose que, pour toi, ça ne veut rien dire, ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Après ce que tu m'as dit… oui… ça ne veut rien dire pour toi…

**Nothing at all**

Rien du tout…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ooka : Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime bien faire Heero quand il est plaqué ?  
Heero : TSPSDLMDGB.  
Ooka : Gné ?  
Trowa, _avec le dictionnaire de traduction français/Heeroien, qui ne fait qu'une page, et encore… :_ Tortureuse Sadique Professionnelle Spécialisée Dans Les Malheurs Des G-Boys.  
Ooka : Ah ça… vous croyez que ça ferait bien si je le mets dans mes CV ?  
Quatre : Non.  
Ooka : Dommage... enfin si yen a qui ont des commentaires hein, hésitez pas lol. Et sinon, les paroles de la chanson ET la traduction suivent ! Babaille ! Moi, je vais écrire la suite de SDLN !  
Trowa, _avec le lexique des abréviations d'Ooka_ : Seul Dans Le Noir.

**  
Perfect World.**

Monde Parfait.

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart  
Yeah  
Why is everything so hard ?  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**

Je n'ai jamais vu aussi loin  
Je n'ai jamais vu que ça arrivait  
C'est comme si mon monde tombait en morceaux  
Ouais  
Pourquoi tout ça est si difficile ?  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter toutes les choses que tu as dites  
Elles ne pourront pas s'effacer

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

Dans un monde parfait  
Cela n'arriverait jamais  
Dans un monde parfait  
Tu serais encore là  
Et ça n'a pas de sens  
Je pourrais juste prendre les morceaux  
Mais pour toi  
Cela ne signifie rien  
Rien du tout  
**  
I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah  
I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time  
Cause I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way  
**

J'avais l'habitude de penser que j'étais fort  
Jusqu'au jour où tout cela a mal tourné  
Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un miracle pour m'en tirer  
Ouais  
Je me suis imaginé que tu reviendrais  
Je me suis imaginé qu'on pourrait tout recommencer  
Parce que je ne peux pas laisser tomber  
Je ne peux juste pas trouver ma voie  
Ouais  
Sans toi je ne peux juste pas trouver ma voie  
**  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
**

Dans un monde parfait  
Cela n'arriverait jamais  
Dans un monde parfait  
Tu serais encore là  
Et ça n'a pas de sens  
Je pourrais juste prendre les morceaux  
Mais pour toi  
Cela ne signifie rien  
Rien du tout  
**  
I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah  
Yeah  
**

Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire maintenant  
Je ne sais pas où je devrais aller  
Je suis encore en train de t'attendre ici  
Je suis perdu quand tu n'es pas avec moi  
Je dois m'accrocher à toi  
Je ne peux simplement pas te laisser partir  
Ouais  
Ouais

**  
In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
**

Dans un monde parfait  
Cela n'arriverait jamais  
Dans un monde parfait  
Tu serais encore là  
Et ça n'a pas de sens  
Je pourrais juste prendre les morceaux  
Mais pour toi  
Cela ne signifie rien  
Rien du tout  
**  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

Rien, rien du tout  
Rien du tout


End file.
